powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Daichi Yamagata
is of the Turborangers and student at Musashino Academy High School. Biography Turboranger A patient track star who is also a good student giving him the fame of "Running Brain" which is in contrast to Riki. He shows his team concern and is self-sacrificing even when he placed himself at risk to be able to have the Turbo Rugger completed. A reliable sub-leader who will always be for support of his teammates. He once befriended the monster Sumo Boma whom he defeated in a sumo battle and granted the demon rest. He defeated Jarmin in battle after helping Dr. Dazai get the parts to complete the Turbo Rugger. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Black Turbo is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Daichi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Black Turbo powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Daichi and his teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Turboranger. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Dynamen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Daichi, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Black Turbo appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Daichi joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Black Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but his team lost the first round against the Martial Artist Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Black Turbo is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Black Turbo appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Black Turbo - "Powerless Mode"= The Turborangers are prone to having their powers taken away by the Boma or running out of the fairy power empowering them; when they do, their entire suit outside their helmet visor becomes a pure white in color. This can be restored to the proper suit by restoring the fairy magic within them, generally through the power of their own youth. }} Ranger Key The is Daichi Yamagata's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Black Turbo Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Black Turbo. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force on Animarium. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers when they got them and the Carrangers mixed up. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Turboranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Turborangers fired their V Turbo Bazooka alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and Livemen, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Daichi received his key and became Black Turbo once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daichi Yamagata is portrayed by Fumiaki Ganaha. As Black Turbo, his suit actor was . Etymology *His surname can be translated as "Mountain Form", and his given name can be translated as "Great Earth". *His Filipino dub name is "Joonee". Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Will Aston - The First PR Vehicle-Themed Black Ranger External links *Black Turbo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Black Turbo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Turborangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers